


Adam’s IBS Attack

by Medic201



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Constipation, Diarrhea, Gen, IBS, Stomach Ache, bathrooom, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medic201/pseuds/Medic201
Summary: This is a Beaty and the Beast short story fanFiction in which prince Adam is diagnosed with IBS-C.
Relationships: Belle/Adam
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Adam’s IBS Attack

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank a writing friend of mine for writing the first paragraph of the story for me. I just modified it a bit to help fit the story and my mother for being my editor.

**Adam’s POV**

**I am writing this in a medical journal, as Dr. Resren had advised me to do. This particular journal was given to me by my wife, Belle, on Christmas. She adores books, you see, so you can understand her general fixation on writing journals. She has her own journal herself, documenting the scenery and how she feels about the things she experiences. She writes hours at a time, but unfortunately, I can’t do the same because of work. I will try to make a habit of writing every day though. I will start by writing about what happened yesterday, since it was very eventful.**

**I have just been recently diagnosed with Irritable Bowel Syndrome with constipation or IBS-C for short. I had a terrible stomach ache after dinner last night that just wouldn’t go away. I had gone to the bathroom several times to try and get rid of this stomach ache, but to no avail. I was beginning to feel nauseous and that sent up a red flag for Belle. She summoned a physician to come and see me. Poor Lumière thought he’d accidentally poisoned me. I was so sick. Belle escorted me to my room, but not before delegating jobs to everyone.**

**Belle helped me get settled in bed, then left to await the physician while I tried to get some sleep. I don’t know what it is about being sick or injured, but I started to dream about my mother.**

**An hour later Belle gently woke me from a restless sleep. The physician had arrived. He introduced himself as Dr. Resren. He pulled a chair up to the side of the bed and sat next to me, while Belle sat on the bed opposite him and stroked my cheek lovingly. He asked me how I was feeling. I groaned in pain as another wave of nausea hit me. I grabbed the chamberpot from the night stand beside me and promptly threw up.**

**“How do you think I’m feeling!?” I barked at him.**

**“Watch your temper, my love”. Belle warned.**

**I promptly apologized to him and explained that I just wasn’t feeling well and that my stomach ache was getting worse. Belle gave me a sympathetic look and stroked my cheek again and kissed my forehead.**

**“We’ll get you feeling better again very soon love, you’ll see.” She assured me as she looked at Dr. Resren for confirmation.**

**“We shall indeed” affirmed Dr. Resren.**

**“Now, I understand that you aren’t feeling well and that you have a stomach ache, can you elaborate on that?” he asked, turning his attention to me.**

**I nodded and told him that it felt like there was a rock in my stomach and that I had been sick off and on since after dinner. The pain was bad. He nods in understanding and takes my vitals and listens to my stomach.**

**“It sounds pretty compacted in there,” he commented. “Where does it hurt the most?”**

**I pointed to the lower half of my stomach, he then stood up from his chair and started to massage it gently. I hissed in pain and gripped Belle’s hand. It hurt so much.**

**“Stay still, love, it’ll be over soon.” She encouraged me.**

**He apologized for causing me such pain, but said it was a necessary step he needed to take in order to properly diagnose me. He finished his examination and took his seat beside me once again.**

**“It feels pretty compacted in there as well.” Dr. Resren commented. “when was the last time you went to the bathroom?”**

**I told him that I hadn’t been able to go in about a week or so and that when I did go it was very little and hard to pass. He then asked me if this had happened before and if I was under a lot of stress lately. I said yes to the former and informed him that although I’ve had stomach issues before it’s never been this bad. A light bulb seemed to go off in his head. Belle and I waited anxiously for the diagnosis.**

**“I know why you’re so ill.” He declared. “You have Irritable Bowel syndrome with Constipation or IBS-C for short.”**

**“What, does that mean? Am I going to die!?” I asked, getting a little frustrated at the situation I was in.**

**Belle put her hand in mine and squeezed it gently, wordlessly reminding me to keep my temper in check.**

**“No, it just means that sometimes your bowels don’t function properly and in turn it can make you feel really sick.” Dr. Resren explained. “Your inability to defecate regularly is probably what made you vomit just now.” He observed.**

**“Is there anything you can do for him? He’s in so much pain.” Bell asked in concern.**

**“I can give him a natural laxative that should help regulate his bowels and ease the condition, but there is no cure.” Dr. Resren informed us. “He will have it the rest of his life.”**

**He pulled out a jam jar and spoon from his doctor’s bag that was beside him. He opened the jar, took a spoonful out and handed it to me to take. It actually tasted really good. He then put the lid back on and put the jar back into his bag.**

**“That should help get things moving in about 10 minutes or so.” Dr Resren informed me.**

**“Now, because you’re in so much pain, I want you to stay in bed and use the bedpan for tonight. He instructed.**

**“It works pretty quickly and can give you diarrhea at first, but make it a part of your morning meal and your body will get used to it.” He continued as he got up to leave.**

**“Oh and it might help you defecate a lot easier if you sat in a squatted position or used a footstool.” he added.**

**“I’ll leave the jam lax and the recipe for it in the kitchen” he concluded.**

**Belle thanked the doctor for his help and escorted him out of the room, she said she’d be right back. True to her word she returned 10 minutes later. With a bedpan and some toilet paper.**

**“Good timing” I said, “because I really need to go!”**

**“Dr. Resren wasn’t kidding when he said the laxative works fast” Belle commented.**

**“Here I’ll give you some privacy.” She said handing me the bedpan and toilet paper before turning to leave**

**“Call me when you're finished, take as long as you need I’ll be just outside the door.”**

**I slipped the bedpan under me and followed Dr. Resren’s instructions and sat on the bedpan in a squatted position, hand over my bare, bloated and aching stomach with nothing but the covers over me. I put gentle pressure on the lower half of my stomach as I rubbed it. Suddenly my stomach cramped up as I passed gas, so leaning forward I applied gentle pressure to my stomach and pushed, my week-long constipation finally ending. The more I pushed the more the rock in my stomach seemed to deflate, in fact it felt like I was pushing the rock out of me rather than deflating it felt so good to finally get rid of it.**

**Dr. Resren was right! It was way more efficient to empty one’s bowels when in a squatted position than it is sitting, I’ll have to remember to put a footstool in the bathroom. About 10 minutes later I felt as though I was finished. My stomach felt much better and for the first time ever my bowels were completely empty. I cleaned myself up and removed the bedpan from under me placing it on the floor beside my bed and called for Belle to come back in.**

**Belle entered the room and saw the full bedpan on the floor and smiled something I didn’t expect.” That was inside of you for a week or more, no wonder you felt so ill.” She commented. “How do you feel now?**

**“Much better, now I just want to sleep,” I said.**

**“Then get some rest,'' she encouraged. She took the bedpan and the toilet paper in one hand and the chamberpot in the other.**

**“I’ll just take these and empty them, do think you might need them again.” She asked.**

**“No, I don't think I’ll need them anymore.” I replied.**

**“Alright love, have a good sleep then and I’ll see you in the morning.” She said. With that she left me to rest.**

**The next morning Belle and I told the staff about my condition and what they could do to help. Mrs Potts now keeps batches of jam lax in stock, Lumiere always makes sure I take it every morning, Cogsworth doesn’t overload me with work and Belle even put a footstool in the bathroom for me. Though my stomach still hurts every once in a while, it feels good to finally be regular.**

  
  



End file.
